Dragon Ball: Arrival of Blazer
by BossViper28
Summary: Goku may Had Defeated Frieza, Cell and Buu But a Bigger Threat has Appeared and wants to Kill all of the Saiyans.
1. Chapter 1: End of Namek

Chapter 1: End of Namek

Age 762

After Frieza Threw a Death Ball at the Planet. Goku was Fighting Against Frieza and Goku was Still Much Stronger Until…

"This is My Full Power, just as you Wanted" Said by Frieza as he Buffed Up. "Great, Now I Won't need to Hold Back" Said by Goku and Both Threw a Powerful Punch Which Shake the Planet.

The Fight Last for a Long Time but Without Either Knowing, they were being Watched by a Spy Ship and a Mysterious Person was Watching Them and then Said: "Very Interesting, this Saiyan seems to hold his Own Against Frieza… This Planet is Gonna Explode in a Couple of Minutes, Make the Spy Ship Leave Namek" and then a Soldier made the Spy Ship Leave and Their Ship Also Left the Planet.

Sometime Later…

"My Own Attack…" said by Frieza as his own Attack (Called the Death Saucer) has Chop himself in Half. Frieza then fell on the Floor with the Lower Body Falling Later.

Frieza then Said: "Please… Spare M-Me" as he was Bleeding on the Floor. "Why Should I Spare You when you Kill Millions without Mercy" Said by Goku while Remembering when Frieza Killed Krillin.

Goku Exhaled Deeply and then Gave Frieza his own Energy and Said: "I Gave you some of my Energy so you can Leave".

Before Goku Left, He Said: "You are on your Own, Now" and Went back to his Base Form and Left Frieza.

Frieza was Extremely Angry and then Fired his Energy as a Laser to Goku but then Goku went Super Saiyan and Blasted Frieza and Killed Him (or Did He?) and now has a Huge Problem.

The Planet Exploded and left a Huge Shockwave knocking back Lots of Rocks.

* * *

The Unknown Person was Watching the Planet as it Exploded and Said: "No More Planet, Did Goku Survive… No Matter, he's no Problem, Let's Go" as the Ship Left.


	2. Chapter 2: Speeding Through History

Chapter 2: Speeding Through History

While the Mysterious Ship was Watching the Planet Explode but Before He Could Leave He Saw a Pod Leaving the Planet.

"A Pod Leaving… It's one of the Ginyu Force Space Pods…" He Started Thinking about How?

"All of the Ginyu Force Members are Dead but… so Goku Manage to Escape" Said by the Mysterious Warrior as he Started to Think. But Before he could Think, One of the Soldier Said: "Should we Shoot Him Down".

He Looked at the Soldier and Said: "No, He's No Problem to Us, One Day We will meet… Goku" He then Told the Soldier to Leave this Area and Then Said "Let's See What He Does"

The Ship Left as Goku went to the Planet Called Yardrat.

* * *

After Frieza was Found by King Cold, They Both went to Earth to Goku. But Before They Could Do Anything, both were Killed by a Future Warrior Named Trunks. Goku then Arrived on Earth and Met Trunks, Trunks Said in Three Years, Androids will Appear and Attack Earth until they Kill Goku and then Left.

Goku was Training for the Androids until Frieza's Brother Cooler Appeared to Earth. Goku went Super Saiyan to Fight Cooler but then Cooler went to a Fifth Form and Fired a Supernova on Earth but Goku with a Super Kaioken Kamehameha Blasted Cooler to the Sun, Killing Him (Or Did He?).

After the Three Years, Two Androids Named Android 17 & 18 (Created by Dr Gero) came and Defeated the Z-Fighters but then Met another Android Named Cell Which Absorbed them to Become Perfect.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks went to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Mastered their Super Saiyan Forms. After that Cell Said that in 10 Days, there will be a Tournament Called the Cell Games.

While Training for the Cell Games, The Z-Fighters Fought Against a Reborn Cooler, Three Androids and the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Cell (After Easily Defeating Mr Satan) First Opponent was Goku and After a Giant Fight, Cell Beat Goku and then Fought Gohan. To Get Stronger Form, Cell Used his Cell Jrs to Attack the Z-Fighters but After Android 16 Death, Gohan went Super Saiyan 2. Gohan Killed the Cell Jrs and Easily Crushed Cell but Before He Died, Cell Tried to Self-Destruct to Blow up the Earth but Goku Used Instant Transmission to Teleport Cell onto King Kai's Planet. Before the Z-Fighters Left, Cell Appeared and Killed Trunks, One-Shot Vegeta and Blasted on of Gohan's Arms. After a Giant Beam Struggle, (and with Help from Vegeta) Gohan Killed Cell.

After the Death of Cell, Bojack gang had Appeared to Take Over Earth. After a Giant Battle, Gohan Went Super Saiyan 2 and Killed Bojack.

After 7 Years (And Gohan Killing Broly Again), Goku Came Back for One Day to Join a Tournament but Before They Finished, Majin Buu was Reborn and Killed Vegeta and Gohan. Goku Went Super Saiyan 3 Goku to Defeat Majin Buu but Ran Out and went Back to Earth. Majin Buu Then Met Mr. Satan And Befriended him. Majin Buu was Also Eaten by Evil Buu and Became Super Buu. After Two Fusions and Gohan Returning, Super Buu Became Kid Buu (or Pure Buu) and Fought against Goku, Vegeta and Majin Buu and Goku Used a Super Spirit Bomb to Kill Kid Buu and Saving the World.

After Some Time (And the Defeat of Janemba and Hirudegarn), The Z-Fighters Met Tarble which was Vegeta's Brother. Tarble Said that Two Soldiers of Frieza Named Abo and Kado Attack Him and Now want to Attack Earth. After Some, Goten and Trunks went to Defeat Abo and Kado and Both Fused. The Winner was Gotenks while Abo and Kado were Killed by Goku and Vegeta. After This Tarble said his Thanks and Left Earth.

* * *

They Were in Peace but a Looming Threat Has Appeared and Wanted to Kill all of the Saiyans and Conquer the Planet. The Mysterious Person Said: "Our Appeared shall be Known as this is the Day where I Killed Goku" and While Looking at Earth.


End file.
